To Remember In Dreams
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Shizuka has lived a normal life for 16 years. But when her Chevalliers come and tell her that she is the reincarnation of Chiropteran queen, and that the Soul Society needs her help with a pest problem, what should she do? HIATUS for lack of review
1. Prolouge

1"_Okasan_..."

Over and over it screamed through her veins. Could she really be sleeping? Surely she wouldn't feel this pain if she was sleeping! Or was it different than that...

_Dreams don't kill like I do._

The thought popped into her head as she fell further and further into the darkness. She wanted to reach for the light that she had fallen from, but she couldn't. She'd always end up in darkness, no matter what.

"_Shizuka._"

Suddenly, she landed in a pair of strong arms. She felt her whole body go numb at the touch, of the one...

She couldn't remember. Why the hell couldn't she remember?

She looked up at his face...Who was he? He seemed familiar...With his beautifully pale green eyes, hidden behind the slight curtain of black hair. Who...was he?

Should she trust him?

"Hey!" She screamed as he ran through the darkness. "Who are you?!"

Which reminded her...why could she see him? It was completely dark. Should this be possible?

"Oi!" She called at him. "_Yamete_!"

He ignored her.

"Let. Me. Go!" She demanded.

He stopped and dropped her to the floor, making her land on her bum.

"Itai..." She muttered before kicking him. "What was that for?"

"You told me to let you go." He said with angry eyes. "Not to put you down. Shizuka-sama, we don't have time for this. We have to..._"_

His head whipped back and she slowly glanced back as well. But when she looked back up at him, he was gone.

"Shizuka-sama!" This time it was a female voice, no two female voices.

She looked around, wondering who had called out her name, but could find no one.

What is going on?

Why is this happening?

Please, tell me I'm dreaming...

She looked up at the light, reaching for it subconsciously. She wanted the light back. Why did she always have to fall into darkness?

And then, that light she held so dear began to come back to her. It grew larger, inch by inch, as she got closer...so close...so close...

But then it disappeared, and, engulfed in darkness once again, she screamed out one name...

_"Sora!_"

Before she woke up.


	2. Chapter 1

1"Shizuka-nii-chan! Shizuka-nii-chan!" Her little brothers voice called out. "Wake up! Wakey wakey!"

Shizuka's eyes opened little by little. She didn't want to wake up, but then again, she did.

What was that dream? She asked herself as, just like any other dream, it seemed to fade into her mind.

She sat up, the bright light of the sun nearly blinding her.

"Shizuka-nii-chan, you fell asleep!" Akai told her.

She rubbed her eyes as they slowly got used to the setting sun.

"What time is it?" She asked him.

"It's almost eight." He told her. "You fell asleep after dinner."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She stretched. "You should go in and get ready for bed."

"Okasan already told me to, I just wanted to wake you up before I did." He said.

"Okay, well, oyasumi, Akai-kun." She kissed his head and sent him off.

She had fallen asleep at the mouth of the woods, staring into the darkness. She had just been sitting there, and suddenly, she had felt so tired...

Shizuka looked around, yawning again before scratching her head.

"I guess a walk will wake me up for a little while." She said to herself.

She stepped onto the path, leading into the woods behind her house. Surrounded by the dark green atmosphere, she felt much better. It was humid and quiet. She could rest here, and clear her head.

She tried to think about the dream, but all she could pull back into her memory was the shadow of a face, and the simple way that male voice said "_Shizuka-sama."_ It sent chills through her veins and made her want to shiver.

Suddenly, something caught the corner of her eye. She blinked before looking in the direction of the white flash of fabric. But there was nothing and no one there...just the green flesh of a fallen tree mossed over.

She only lingered on it moment before walking further into the forest. She didn't see the white flash again until she was well into her prison of woods. She stopped then, sure that it wasn't just her imagination this time.

"Hello?" She called into the broken and hollow trees.

No one answered.

"Hello?" She called again.

There was nothing. She began to take a step back before tripping and almost falling on her butt. There was a rustle in the woods before she caught herself.

She looked over at the leaves she could've sworn someone had just stepped on, but, again, no one was there.

She began to whirl around, her eyes peeled for the stalker she expected. It was probably an axe murderer or a thief. They certainly wouldn't touch her without a fight. She wasn't a black belt for nothing.

"Oi!" She called again. "Who's there?"

Yet again, there was silence.

"I'm warning you, I will rip you apart if you don't show yourself!" She screamed.

She knew that all attempts to escape were futile now. There was no meaning to running, because Shizuka Hanami didn't run.

"Come out!" She demanded. "Come out, _now!_"

There was silence for a moment, and then two figures floated towards her from both sides. Shizuka's eyes flashed between the both of them.

One of them wore a white dress with thin straps to hold up the partially loose fabric, probably the dress she had seen, and had black hair that fell down to her waist. The other wore a black dress, similar to the others in design, but had blond hair instead of black. Their eyes were hidden behind their hair, but Shizuka could see plain as day the swords strapped around their waists.

She gasped.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Shizuka-sama, you don't..." The black-haired one trailed off.

"Remember us?" The blond finished.

"No, I've never seen the two of you in my life!" She said. "And how do you know my name?"

The two girls curtsied before her, lifting their skirts just a little so that Shizuka could see their bare feet.

"I am Koi." The blond one said.

"And I am Hikari." The other stated.

"And we are you Chevallier." They said in unison.

There was a moment of quiet as Shizuka looked at them like they were crazy.

_Were these chicks insane?_

"What in the world is that?" She demanded.

"We are two of the three who obey you, Shizuka-sama." Koi said.

"That...obey me?" Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "Like...servants?"

"Servants and body guards." Koi told her. "We live only for you, and to carry out your wishes."

"Ah, I see." Shizuka nodded. "Right. Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, I am afraid not, Shizuka-sama." Hikari stated.

"Uh-huh, but I'm sorry...whatever you are." Shizuka shook her head. "But I'm not interested in your protection and servitude. You can run along to where you came from."

"Shizuka-sama!" Hikari reached for her as she walked away.

"Please don't leave!" Koi begged.

"Sorry, girls." Shizuka looked back at them and shrugged.

"Sora!" Koi called.

Shizuka stopped in her tracks. The name was familiar...

"Sora! Talk some sense into her!" Hikari pleaded.

"What am I supposed to do?"

The voice came from high up in a nearby tree. It was male, defiantly, and it sounded like liquid velvet. It made Shizuka looked up, to see him, perched between two branches as the light glowed green behind him.

He sighed as he looked down at her.

She knew that face, too. That black hair and those beautiful green eyes...

But where did she know him from?

He smiled at her and her heart seemed to stop. Who...was...he?

"Shizuka-sama." He nodded. "Long time, no see."

He jumped from the tree, a hundred feet off the ground and landed lithely in front of her. He wore a long black, light trench coat and a black shirt with black jeans. He seemed like the all-around emo kid to her.

"I'm Sora." He said. "You probably don't remember me, and you don't remember them either, huh?"

Shizuka only shook her head.

"Figures..." He sighed. "Can I ask you, just once, will you listen to what we have to say, before you leave?"

Shizuka looked up at him, her eyes kind of melting at the sight, before she nodded.

He took her shoulders and led her to sit on a fallen log.

He kneeled in front of her, so they could look eye to eye, as Koi and Hikari sat cross-legged on each side of him. She looked at them like they were all insane, and she was incredibly confused.

"I know this is going to be hard to understand, but you have to listen to the whole story, okay?" He told her.

She nodded again.

"As Koi and Hikari said, we're your Chevallier." He began. "We live for you, to protect you, to serve you, and to stay by your side. I know it seems like we haven't been around for the past sixteen years, but we have, you just haven't seen us."

"But..." Shizuka choked. "Why?"

"This is going to be the hard part for you to accept..." He sighed. "But just stay here, and listen. You're a Chiropteran. You don't know what that is, but I'll explain. Our kind lives off of the blood of humans, like...vampires. No one knows why we're here or how we were first created, but people have figured out how to genetically engineer us, only...the ones they make are slightly different. The ones they make are killing machines, built to give into the instinct to survive and feed off innocent humans."

Shizuka bit her lip, trying to take in the seriousness in those pale eyes, knowing that he wasn't joking.

"But, you see, I don't drink blood." She told him, laughing dryly. "I eat normal, human food."

"That's because you haven't awakened yet." He said. "Now, let me finish, please."

She nodded.

"You're one of the oldest Chiropteran." Sora said. "You were the first queen. No one knows how you came to be, you don't even know. But, your blood, and the blood of your daughters is the only thing that can truly kill the Chiropteran."

"My...daughters?" She muttered.

"Diva and Saya." Hikari said. "Diva...is gone. She died. And Saya is in her thirty year sleep."

"Thirty...year sleep?" Shizuka asked.

"Your daughters, unlike you, are active for a short period of time, maybe two or three years, before they fall into a thirty year sleep." Koi told her. "When they wake up, it takes them a little while to remember everything. But when they do remember, they are fully awakened."

Shizuka shook her head. "You must have the wrong girl. I'm a _normal human._ I was born. And I grew up. I haven't been alive for...however many years."

"No...Shizuka-sama." Sora shook his head. "You were _reborn._ After you gave birth to Saya and Diva, you were murdered by...a...Soul Reaper."

"A _what?_" She asked.

"Soul Reaper." He growled.

"Sora-chan doesn't like Soul Reapers." Hikari told her as she picked at a leaf off the ground. "But, they saved his life. And it was only one Soul Reaper, of whom we didn't get the chance to see before he cut you into little pieces..."

"Oh...that's lovely." Shizuka scratched the back of her head.

"The only reason I'm doing this, awakening you before you wake up yourself, is because I was asked to." Sora told her.

"By who?" Shizuka asked.

"The man who saved my life." He sighed. "Gin Ichimaru."

"Hmm." She nodded. "Is he a...a Soul Reaper?"

"Yes." Sora looked up at her again. "He's the Captain of the 3rd Division."

"Oh..." Shizuka sighed.

"Shizuka-sama..." Sora started again. "The reason we're awakening you is because there's a problem in the Soul Society, where the Soul Reapers live. The existence of Chiropteran have pretty much completely disintegrated in the human world, thanks to your daughter Saya. But there was a sudden out-break of Chiroptera a few weeks ago in the Rukongai district of the Soul Society, and they can't seem to be able to contain it themselves, considering they can only temporarily wound and trap the monsters. But...you, Shizuka-sama, could kill them. Only you can bring order back to the Soul Society, Shizuka-sama. And I'm begging you...will you please help us? Help them?"

Shizuka looked at him, awestruck. The look in his eyes seemed to make them sparkle like diamonds. She wasn't sure what to do...

"I...I'm sorry." She looked away, at the ground. "But...I have a life, a family. My mom and dad, my little brother. I can't just leave them behind."

"Shizuka-sama, I have to tell you..." Sora touched her hair. "If the Chiropteran overthrow the Soul Society, they will find their way back to earth. If you don't eliminate them there, then there will be no hope once they infect the entire world. Your mother and father, and your little brother, will only be prey to them."

Shizuka gulped. "I..."

She shook her head. "I won't do it!"

"Please...Shizuka-sama..." Hikari said with tears in her bright blue eyes. "We, as your Chevallier, are begging you."

"We can't force her." Sora told her.

He stood. "Come, Hikari. Koi. Let's leave Shizuka-sama alone."

Hikari stood with tears in her eyes as Koi stood up beside her. They slowly walked away.

"And, Shizuka-sama?" Sora said over his shoulder. "Eventually, you will awaken. And the thirst will overtake you. Just pray your family isn't around when that happened."

Shizuka gasped, her hands grasping the log under her. She couldn't...let her family die...especially by her own hand.

She forced herself to her feet. "Wait!"

Sora turned around, halfway as Hikari and Koi whirled to look eagerly at their master.

"I'll do it." Shizuka nodded. "Do whatever you want to me. Awaken me or whatever. But...I need some things from my house if I'm going on a trip to the Soul Society."

"Of course, Shizuka-sama." Sora smirked before looking over at Hikari. "I told you she'll always end up listening to me in the end."

Hikari wiped her cheeks and glared at Sora. "Meanie."


	3. Chapter 2

Shizuka couldn't breathe... She watched Sora, Hikari and Koi approach her as if she was in slow motion. She gulped when Sora reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

He laughed. "Be calm. It won't hurt that bad."

Suddenly, he swept her off her feet before she found herself sitting on the ground in his lap. She kind of blushed at the way his arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly to his chest. A little too tightly.

Hikari and Koi kneeled in front of her. She looked at them with waiting eyes until they both smiled encouragingly.

She watched as Koi pulled a knife out of a sheath on her ankle, then sliced open her hand before giving the dagger to Hikari.

"We promise..." Koi looked at her, her eyes concerned, before holding out her bleeding hand.

"We'll be here when you wake up." Hikari continued.

"And we will always make sure your safe." Sora whispered in her ear.

Her lips parted at the sight of the blood, automatically recoiling into his chest. Koi brought her hand together with Hikari's as the combined blood pooled around thier palms. She saw them put thier hands to Sora's mouth as he sort of drinked it in.

She watched, facinated.

And then those green eyes shifted to hers. His bloody lips seemed to get closer and closer to her own before she just couldn't move. His arms held her in place as his lips pressed against her open mouth.

At first, she felt a little fluttery...Maybe it was just because he was _him_. And then, the sickly sweet taste of blood caught onto her taste buds and she felt like vomiting.

But Sora's lips didn't part from hers as she was forced to swallow the blood down.

When his lips pulled away from her, she felt him lick a little of the blood off her chin before leaning back. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, her body seeming a bit numb.

And then the numbness went away completely. She couldn't breathe, her lungs were being crushed. Her blood turned to rock in her veins, scratching at her skin. She writhing in Sora's arms as her empty eyes stared at the treetops. Her chest was being crushed and her brain seemed too rushed to be able to comprehend it.

Then she felt her eyes go black, as if she was blind. And then vision came into them, and she was suddenly very tired...very tired...

She opened her eyes in a nice, grassy meadow. She didn't know how she got there, who she was. She only knew the quiet that engulfed her felt like bliss...

She sat up, her naked body sweating from the sun pounding on her skin. Her hair was so long. It was long and brown and she noticed that it seemed to get in the way as she moved.

She stood, whirling around in the beautiful meadow, only because it felt so good. She heard a stream nearby, and she ran towards it. She laughed and laughed as she splashed in the water, playing with the fish.

"Hello?"

The voice startled her. Survival insinct kicked in and she ducked down behind a tree.

"We see you over there!" Another, more sing-song voice called to her. "We won't hurt you!"

She peeked around the rock, saw the two pretty girls standing in the middle of the meadow. They were pretty, but seemed to be completely different. One had blond hair, one had black. Yet, thier cool blue eyes were distinctive. They must be related...

"Hello!" The one with black hair smiled and waved warmly at her. "I'm Hikari Mizumi. This is my twin sister Koi!"

"Hello!" Koi waved.

"What's your name?" Hikari asked.

She swallowed hard. What was her name? She remembered something like a name. It was a word, the only one she was completely sure of...She didn't remember much. Why was that?

"Do you not have a name?" Koi questioned.

"Shi...Shizu...Shizuka." She dove back behind the tree when Koi tried to take a step forward.

"Wait, Koi." Hikari stopped her. "We won't hurt you, Shizuka-san. We promise. We have a little cabin down in the woods. Would you like to eat?"

Eat...

Her throat burned at the simple word. Why? Why was she so thirsty all of the sudden? She collapsed by the tree in plain view of the twins, scratching at her throat, trying to make the burn go away.

"What..." Koi muttered as Hikari ran to her.

Hikari touched Shizuka's arm and the naked girls head whipped back to stare at her with blood-red eyes.

"Oh..." Hikari gulped. "Koi run!"

"No-"

But it was too late. Shizuka had caught Koi by the hair, jerking them both back. The thirst took over she she buried her fangs in Hikari's neck as Koi kicked and screamed beside her.

She almost drained both of them in her frenzy.

Shizuka fell back as the girls twitched in pain on the ground. Blood stained her entire body. She didn't know what happened...

"No..." She cried. "No!"

The red faded from her eyes and they slowly fell back to the hazel they had been before. She clutched Koi and Hikari in her arms as she cried and cried. And then she had an idea.

She had taken thier blood, why didn't she just give them some of her blood? Maybe they would live...

She laid them on the ground, still twitching at the blood loss, before biting her wrists. She put one wrist in Hikari's mouth and the other in Koi's. She slowly felt a little drained, but she dealed.

When she pulled back, grasping her wrists, she waited...

And then the two twins began to writhe on the grass. Thier eyes were wide as they screamed in unison. They thrust there arms this way and that, trying to reach for the sky...or for something.

Shizuka screamed with them as tears poured down her face. What had she done?

She buried her bloody face in her bloody hands, crying as she curled into the fetal position and the screaming slowly stopped.

She just kept on crying as she knew that they were probably dead.

Then someone touched her shoulder. She jerked away and then looked up, seeing Hikari and Koi's faces looking down at her.

She gasped and got on her knees.

"Please forgive me." She begged. "Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please forgive me!"

"Shizuka!" Hikari wrapped her arms around her as Shizuka begged and pleaded for forgiveness. "You are so kind! You saved us!"

"But..." Shizuka looked at them with wide eyes. "I almost killed you...I...lost control. I can't lose control..."

"In time, you will learn." Koi held out a hand to Shizuka. "Now, let's get you clothed. You can come back to our cabin for a while, Shizuka...-sama."

Shizuka stared at Koi's hand. "You aren't angry?"

"No, of course not." Hikari shook her head. "We care about you, and we want you to be safe. We're your friends, Shizuka-sama."

"Frie..nds?" Shizuka whispered.

She looked up at the two of them and smiled. "Can you forgive me? For losing control?"

"As long as you promise, that you'll never let yourself go that far again." Hikari knealed down beside her. "We know you have a kind heart, and we are here to help you find it."

"Thank you." Shizuka reached for Koi's hand. "So much."

"No, Shizuka-sama, thank you." Hikari stood with her and together, they all walked back to the cabin....

_Shizuka-sama..._

_Shizuka-sama..._

_You have to wake up now..._

_Shizuka-sama..._

Shizuka's eyes opened widely as she seemed to shoot forward. But there were two strong arms holding her back. She relaxed into Sora's chest as she suddenly realized the dream had ended.

She looked up at Hikari and Koi and felt tears in her eyes.

"I...I'm so sorry..." She cried as her head dropped forward.

Sora gathered her in his arms, now holding her gently as he positioned her to be able to cry on his shoulder.

"What did you see?" He asked her.

"Hikari and Koi..." She cried. "I...I took all thier blood...and they almost died..."

Hikari laughed brightly. "Oh, that was _forever_ ago. Way back when we were all living in Hanamaki. We found you before you woke up and were afraid to wake you. Koi had watched you in your sleep. She said you always spoke about being thirsty for blood, so I brought you some lambs blood. After I gave it to you, it only took you an hour or two to wake up. We came back and you were dancing around. Then you were still thirsty...So, you drank from us. But then you felt bad so you made us Chevalliers! It was the greatest gift of all, to be able to spend eternity with such a good friend as you, Shizuka-sama!"

This made Shizuka cry more.

"I...I hurt you...and you're...thanking me?" She sobbed. "No..."

Sora leaned his head against hers. "At least your remembering."

Secretly...he was dreading when she learned about how he became her Chevallier.

"Shizuka-sama, the past is the past." He told her, lifting her chin with his spare hand and smiling at her. "You're here now, with a clean slate. We're here now, happy to be here for you. Now, we should go back to your house and get whatever you needed to get."

"Right." She nodded, wiping her cheeks.

She pushed herself to her feet, smiling at Hikari and Koi when they helped her. They all walked down the path she had come from.

Hikari and Koi were bright, smiling and nearly skipping beside her. She felt the urge to smile, as she reached out her hands and grabbed thiers.

Behind them, Sora sighed. He enjoyed watching them like this. It was like the old days, when they'd be wandering everywhere in the way that they did. He would lag behind just to watch them as they skipped ahead. The way Shizuka seemed to happy when Hikari and Koi's brightness was pouring over her. It made him happy when Shizuka was happy. More than it should...

Shizuka stopped when they broke out of the woods, taking in the sight of her old house one last time. Her old life...

She would come back one day, make sure they were safe. But...she could never be with them again, as thier daughter, and Akai's sister. She wasn't that Shizuka anymore.

She felt Hikari and Koi tug on her hand and Sora push at her back. She laughed quietly at the looks on the twins faces.

"I'm coming!" She whispered.

As they approached the medium sized house, she saw the light in her parents room flash off as the night light in Akai's room shown slightly. Her hands tightened on the twins when her eyes found the window to her own room.

She pointed up there and felt Sora grab her from behind. She was swept into his arms before he launched off the ground and to her second story window. He seemed to open it with ease before they both slipped in. He placed her carefully on the floor. She smiled over her shoulder at him as he sat on the window seal.

"We'll be right outside." He whispered, and then he was gone, the curtains reaching to follow him.

She looked back at her room....for the last time.


	4. Chapter 3

Shizuka traced her finger along her desk, sitting down in front of it and pulling out her notebook. She kept her held held high when her other hand tightened on a pen.

She knew she couldn't just leave, but she couldn't say good-bye either. She would see them again someday...right?

So, she began...

_Dear Okasan, Otosan and Akai-kun,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to go away for a while. I won't make this long because I don't have much time. Don't worry about me. I'll be safe, I'm with some friends. This is something I have to do, and I'll miss you very much. Akai, make sure you do your homework so you don't get behind on your grades again! And will someone tell Yori-san I said good-bye? I'll miss him. I love you all, and I hope you stay safe. Aishiteru._

_Sayonara,_

_Shizuka Hanami_

She wiped her cheeks off before she stood, folding the paper and placing it carefully back on the desk.

Turning, she grabbed her bookbag and dumped all it's contents out on the floor. She stuffed things into it, the essentials. She also managed to fit in a couple books that she might feel tempted to read later and a notebook just in case she felt the urge to write, like always.

At that, she looked in the mirror.

She looked...okay...

Her short, dark hair fell straight to her shoulders before flipping out. Her eyes were just as hazel as always, lined by the eyeliner she had put on hours ago. She wore a tight purple t-shirt with a black jacket over it. Her jeans were dark and ripped beyond all repair and her shoes were just ballet flats. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

She looked nothing like herself. She looked so much different...

She turned away then, not wanting to dig deeper into that problem.

Shizuka slapped a hand on her forehead. She couldn't believe she was really doing this. She felt like an idiot. But...she believed them, for some odd reason, and no matter how stupid she thought it was, it was real. If she didn't help those people, no one would.

She walked to the window and threw her legs over the edge, not even sparing a second glance back to her old life. She saw Sora glance up and watched as he jumped up to gather her into his arms. When he jumped down, she didn't feel the impact of his feet with the ground. She didn't care though.

She stood up as Hikari and Koi smiled at her.

"You ready?" Sora asked her.

Shizuka nodded.

"We're glad to have you back, Shizuka-sama." Koi told her before she turned to walk back into the woods.

Shizuka followed her, keeping her eyes ahead.

"Where are we going, anyways?" Shizuka asked. "I mean, I know we're going to the Soul Society, but where exactly _is_ it?"

"First, we're going to go to Karakura Town." Hikari told her.

"Ugh." Shizuka shivered. "That place always gives me the creeps. Why are we going there?"

"To get to the Soul Society." Koi said. "We'll be meeting Ichimaru-taichou and one of his subordinants there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Shizuka asked. "But it only takes half an hour to get to Karakura Town. Where are we gonna stay?"

"We already have that worked out." Sora told her. "Just don't worry about it, Shizuka-sama. We have everything under control."  
Shizuka sighed. "Okay."

"But first..." Sora was suddenly in front of all three of them.

"Sora, I don't think..." Hikari muttered.

"She can handle it." Sora told her. "I know she can."

"What?" Shizuka asked.

"Well...Shizuka-sama." Sora looked at her and smiled that breathtaking smile. "We have something that you're going to need."

"What?" She repeated.

He reached inside his coat and pulled out a long sword, covered in a green sheath with a black hilt. She swallowed hard.

"Oh."

"Don't be afraid." Sora approached her.

He smiled as he held out the sheathed sword. Her hand clasped around it and she felt a shock go through her. She looked wide-eyed down at it before her free hand automatically grabbed the hilt.

Flashes and images ran through her head as she ever-so-slowly slide the blade from it's sheath. She looked intently at it, barely touching her finger to the sharp edge, watching the blood trickle down the blade and then follow it's path to the tip.

She gulped before closing her eyes.

She saw it. It was dark, though. She remembered.

She felt the data flow into her memory. She remembered exactly how to swing, at exactly what angle, exactly when. She recalled every single way that she could attack from all sides, like she had trained so much before.

She saw, through her own eyes, her skill in swordsmanship. She cut through these huge, ugly, blood-thirsty monsters like they were butter. She felt the blood splash on her, felt the power of every hit...

She felt herself sway back into herself and strong hands grasping her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at Sora.

"Were those Chiropteran?" She asked him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I remember." She turned away, sheathing her sword. "I remember how to fight."

"Good." Sora nodded before looking at Hikari. "I told you it'd be okay."

"Let's go." Shizuka walked forward.

She didn't tell them, but she felt fear pulsing through her veins. Her heart raced at the idea of the blood that had been on her skin. She wanted to scream, maybe cry a little, but she couldn't. Because she was starting to remember, and remembering meant becoming stronger. And she needed to be strong, if not for herself, but for the three that followed her.

"Welcome! Come on in!"

Shizuka refrained from giggling at this man. He wore lots of green, wooden sandals, and a funky looking hat. She saw in him lots of light, a smile warming his little shop.

"I'm Kisuke, Kisuke Urahara, it's lovely to be making you aquaintence." He smiled as he lead them all to a little circular table.

They sat crosslegged on the pillows on the floor as Kisuke did the same.

Shizuka was surprised when a little black cat crawled into her lap.

"Hi there." She smiled, petting it's head.

"Hello." It said back.

Shizuka didn't jump, she didn't raise an eyebrow, though.

"That's Yoruichi." Urahara told her.

"Hi, Yoruichi." Shizuka smiled at the cat, not refraining from petting it's head.

"Sorry to bother you again, Kisuke." Sora said. "But Shizuka-sama has just awakened, and I'm sure you've heard about the problem in the Soul Society."

"Umm-hmm." Urahara nodded as Tessai came in with some tea. "Unfortunant."

"Well, we've been asked to help out." Hikari told Kisuke from beside him. "Have you ever heard of Gin Ichimaru?"

"Yes." Urahara held back the resentment in his voice well.

"Well, he's asked for our help in finding out about the pest problem." Koi told him.

"I see." Urahara nodded.

"He's escorting us to the Soul Society tomorrow." Hikari said.

"That's...interesting." Urahara said softly before plastering a smile on his face. "Well, I'm sure you guys can handle that! I'm guessing you need a place to stay for the night?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, of course not!" Urahara said, waving his fan in front of him in a rather feminine way. "We're happy to have you here!"

There was a loud crash outside and the smile immediantly fell to a mask of distress.

"Sound's like Ichigo's here again." He muttered.

Suddenly, he was on his feet.

He walked to the front door and glared outside where a short girl with dark hair was scratching her head on the sidelines as an orange-haired boy fought with some big ugly monster thing.

"Dear..." Urahara muttered. "Shizuka-san!"

She stood and walked down the hall to where he stood.

"It seems we have a problem." Urahara told her, motioning towards the monster.

Shizuka recognized it from her flashback. It was Chiropteran.

She nodded. "Got it."

Sora was instantly beside her, holding her sword out to her. She grinned nervously at him before grasping it.

"You can do it." He smiled encouragingly.

She walked forward, passing the dark haired girl and broke into a run as she unsheathed her sword.

She took a deep breath as she drew ever closer. She touched her finger to the blade, feeling it slice through her skin and the blood trail down the blade.

She closed her eyes for only a second, opening them, and feeling them burn a bright red.

She remembered...

She cried out as she lept in the air, spinning around and slicing through the Chiropteran in one lithe movement. When she felt the blood moisten her skin, she was unphased. She continued her jump over the orange kid as he lay sprawled out on the ground.

She landed gracefully before turning to look at him with those same red eyes. He looked up at her, wide-eyed.

"What...are you?" He muttered.

Suddenly, the dark headed girl ran up to him and helped him to his feet.

Sora was at Shizuka's side then, as well, when she felt her red eyes drain back into hazel. She instantly felt the blood on her blade, the blood on her skin.

Her teeth clinched as her hand tightened on Sora's arm. She'd get over it soon...hopefully.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked her.

"Yes." She nodded. "Fine. Lovely. Tired. Damn."

She sheathed her sword before Sora swooped her up into his arms. She was really beginning to get used to it, because he seemed to do it a lot. And it wasn't like she minded.

He carried her back inside to where Urahara watched as Tessai worked on the orange-haired boys wounds.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki." He told her. "Ichigo is...well, sort of like a Substitute Shinigami. Rukia...used to be a Shinigami."

"Right, that makes no sense." Shizuka said truthfully as Sora placed her on her feet.

She didn't let him move, she leaned on him, to make sure she wouldn't fall.

Rukia walked up to her and bowed her head. "Thank you, for saving Ichigo."

"You're welcome." Shizuka smiled.

"Kisuke, what was that thing?" Rukia asked. "It wasn't Hollow..."

"A Chiropteran." He told her. "They're almost extinct. They're Shizuka's specialty."

"I see." Rukia nodded. "But...what _are_ they?"

"Blood-thirsty monsters." He answered simply.

"They live off the blood of humans." Sora said more clearly.

"Oh..." She said, looking over her shoulder at Ichigo. "They regenerate. That's why Ichigo couldn't handle it."

"Yes." Hikari stepped up beside Sora. "The only thing that can kill them for sure is the blood of a Chiropteran queen."

"And that's...you?" Rukia asked Shizuka.

"So they keep telling me." She muttered.

"Wow." Rukia looked wide-eyed at her. "So, you're...royalty?"

"Yes." Koi said with a smile.

"But, please, it's enough with them calling me '_Shizuka-sama.'_ " Shizuka laughed. "You don't have to treat me any different."

"Oh..." Rukia smiled.

"It just so happens that Rukia is from nobility as well." Kisuke said from beside them. "The Kuchiki family is the first and highest noble family in the Soul Society."

"Cool." Shizuka grinned. "I'm in the prescence of nobility."

"Actually, I was just adopted by Nii-sama..." She shrugged.

Shizuka touched her shoulder. "Hey, no matter how you got in, just be proud you made it."

"Yeah..." She muttered, in her mind knowing she would never be able to go back anyways.

"Smile." Shizuka poked her. "Just keep smiling and everything will work out."

Rukia nodded, working a smile onto her face. "Thanks."

Behind Shizuka, Sora, Hikari and Koi were feeling a lot better.

"It seems she hasn't changed much." Hikari whispered.

"Still as kind as always." Koi smiled before elbowing Sora. "So, when are you planning to tell her about you two?"

"Koi, I'm not telling her." He gave her a look. "We were never even together anyways."

"But you got close." Hikari muttered. "At least attempt, Sora-chan."

"Guys..." Sora rolled his eyes. "It's different now."

"You still love her, right?" Koi asked him.

"Yes, of course-" Sora whispered.

"No excuse, then." Hikari cut him off. "Love is destiny, Sora-kun. You gott tell her."

"No..." He mumbled before turning away.

_I can't._ He thought as he walked outside, leaning against the wall. _No matter how many years have passed, I'll still never be good enough. _

Kisuke poked his head out the door and then tip-toed over to Sora, who gave him a questioning look.

"So, so, so..." Urahara whipped out his fan and batted his eyelashes. "When ya gonna tell her?"

"Ugh." Sora rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall. "Never! I wish you people would leave me alone about it!"  
"Aw..." Urahara sighed. "You guys would be so perfect..."

Sora just shook his head.

"Well, look at the bright side!" Urahara smiled. "As soon as she finds out about _him_, you won't have a choice anymore!"

Sora glared at him. "Then she can go with _him_ and...At least then she'll be happy. And I'll still be there, so will the twins."

"Well, chances like this don't come around very often." Urahara said, lowering his fan. "You're going to regret not telling her when you can't have her anymore."

"I know." He muttered. "But that's my problem."

"Whatever you say." Urahara shrugged and then put his fan back up. "And if you keep looking at her the way you do, she's gonna find out!"

Urahara danced around him. "Googley eyes!"

Sora swiped at him and Urahara dodged. "Still slow, Sora-kun!"

And then Urahara was gone, and Sora let the tears fall. It was hopeless...


	5. Chapter 4

Shizuka sat by the window that night, staring outside at the ruckus of Karakura Town. It wasn't much...But it was a place, and she liked those...

This thought proved that Shizuka was indeed quite tired. Her eyes were burning to close and let her slip into sleep. But she couldn't. She couldn't let herself sleep...Because she sensed someone out there. She didn't know who it was, but she sensed them.

They didn't seem threatening, and if they were, Sora was laying right beside her, pretending to be asleep, so she could always kick him to wake him up. Hikari and Koi were also pretending to be asleep on the other side of the room, so she could throw a shoe at them...

And then they stepped out of the brush.

A small girl, petite and dark headed. She held a sheathed sword in her hand. Her dress was short and red with long sleeves and her boots up to her knees. Beside her was a man, with semi-long dark wavy hair and dressed as if he was from long ago. He had a cello case on his back and a bandage on his hand.

_I...know...her..._ Shizuka thought.

Suddenly, she noticed Sora, Hikari and Koi beside her, looking out the window.

"Looks like she woke up early..." Sora mumbled.

"Yeah, I'll say." Koi muttered.

"Didn't she just go to sleep twenty-five years ago?" Hikari gasped.

Just then, the two of the people down there looked up. The girls eyes caught hers and Shizuka stared back in awe.

A name rocketed through her head like a firecracker. Images of the past invading her mind. She felt a little faint...

_"They're girls..._" _The soft voice of the nurse carressed my worries away. _

_I looked up at her with wide eyes, my face displaying emotions beyond any comprehension. _

_"Where are they?" I asked._

_"Here." _

_I looked over and laughed at Koi and Hikari as they each held a baby girl. I motioned for them to come closer and gawked down at my daughters._

_One had an unmistakingly beautifully shaped face, her eyes bright blue and riveting. Even at birth, her dark hair framed her face perfectly._

_"Diva." I told Hikari, who was holding her. "I want to name her Diva."_

_I touched Diva's cheek and she smiled at me, melting my heart. _

_But I had to divert my attention to the other..._

_She was also beautiful, with a soft baby-round face and the same lips as me. She held brown-red eyes that held so much strength I felt like a weakling. _

_I knew exactly what to name her..._

"Saya." Shizuka muttered as my eyes sort of blurred.

She was surprised she hadn't swayed in her little flashback, and she looked back at Hikari, Koi and Sora to see them staring at her. Okay...maybe she had?

"You...remember?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah." Shizuka nodded. "She was the strong one..."

She looked back at them as Saya and her Chevallier stood perfectly still.

"I want to see her." Shizuka told the three behind her.

Sora sighed before grabbing her and opting to jump out the window.

When he put her on her feet, Saya was backing away. Shizuka held a hand out, as if meaning peace, and took her sheathed sword out of her belt.

"I'm not going to try and hurt you." She told her before motioning back at the other three. "And neither are they."

Saya paused and looked up at the dark haired guy.

Shizuka smiled at the both of them, wondering if she should feel protective of Saya like she did at the moment. Technically, she wasn't even her daughter anymore. And, damn, she was only 16, she wasn't ready for kids. But she felt this jerking of her chest towards Saya, like she wanted to hug her and tell her she loved her.

But not in a weird way, you know. Like a mother-daughter way.

"Forgive me for being to the point, but weren't you supposed to be asleep?" Sora asked from directly behind her.

"She awoke early." The man said anciently.

_Wow, he must be one old Chevallier. I wonder if he's as old as mine...No, duh. He wasn't even a Chevallier yet when I died. _

She scolded herself for ridiculous thoughts as the world seemed to forget all about her and the guys kept on talking.

"I see Shizuka has awoken early as well." The man pointed out.

"It was nessicary." Sora narrowed his eyes.

_Geez, such hostility. _Shizuka thought. She wanted to reach back and smack him (something she totally wouldn't have considered twenty-four hours ago) and tell him to be more polite.

"Has she regained her memories?"

"She's beginning to." Sora answered. "And Saya?"

Shizuka watched as Saya looked away from her and to Sora as he said her name, before her eyes slipped back to Shizuka again.

"She's remembering as well."

The man's eyes looked down at Shizuka, and she felt like she had way too much attention on her. She wanted to start running or--even better--go to sleep.

She looked intently at Saya as the girl looked at her. Her eyes were so sad, as if she had lost something dear to her, but they were still as strong as Shizuka remembered. At least her heart was still pure...

She took a hestiant step towards her, feeling her Chevallier dash around to stand in front of her.

"Hagi!" Hikari stepped forward and narrowed her eyes. "Come _on_. She won't hurt _Saya_, of all people."

Hagi looked down at Shizuka with caution-filled eyes. Shizuka looked up at him with something like pleading eyes. His face softened and there was a calm hand on his shoulder.

Shizuka felt better when Saya pushed him gently to the side and nodded.

Saya walked forward and met Shizuka half way. They looked at each other for a second, thier eyes meeting.

Shizuka felt warmth course through her, her lips slightly parted. Her face was soft and caring as she looked at Saya. She felt like a mother who had lost her child before she could even say hello...

But she really wasn't...was she?

"You're..." Saya's eyes got a little glassy. "Where I came from?"

Shizuka laughed quietly. "That's a strange way of putting it, but yes."

"My...mother?" Saya swallowed.

Shizuka looked down. "I don't know if you would call me that now. I...I don't remember much, about the me before. I haven't been alive all this time like you."

"What?" Saya glanced at Hagi.

"I died." Shizuka told her. "Appearantly, right after you were born. And this is me...reincarnated."

Saya gulped before looking down at the ground. "I see..."

Shizuka's eyes got sadder by the second as she reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Saya..." She muttered. "I'm sorry I left you all alone."

Saya nodded before looking up. "I'm still not sure exactly what to do. I feel...angry that I was left alone all those years, but it doesn't seem like that was much of your fault. And I feel attached. I think...I can feel better knowing. Which is why..."

Saya looked up at Hagi and he only looked away. She gritted her teeth and looked back at Shizuka.

"I'm going with you." Saya told her.

"Saya." Shizuka shook her head. "It's dangerous."

"I've handled Chiropteran before." Saya told her. "I know how to fight, and my blood can kill them, too."

"I don't know..." Shizuka swallowed hard, her eyes beginning to get blurry at the sleep she needed.

Suddenly, there were arms around her, holding her up. She thought they were Sora's, but was surprised when she found that they were Saya's.

"Are you...getting near your sleep?" Saya asked her, worried.

"Shizuka doesn't sleep like you." Sora explained as he picked Shizuka up easily, feeling her curl into him.

"You mean, she doesn't have a thirty year sleep?" Saya's eyes were wide.

"No." Hikari smiled and shook her head.

"Lucky..." Saya muttered.

"Come inside." Hikari said. "You can stay in our room, it's plenty big enough. I'm sure Urahara-san wouldn't mind."

"Okay." Saya smiled at her.

She walked forward, her spine tensing when Hagi lingered behind.

"Hagi." She said as she looked over her shoulder. "Come."

He kept his eyes on the ground. "As you wish."

And he followed her.

She knew she was remembering in her dreams again. She felt the familiarity of deja vu, like a reality slap to the face.

She wasn't in control of herself, but she was herself. She was doing what her old self would do. Not her now.

The prescence of Hikari and Koi behind her are what kept her going steadily through the streets of London. She wore a long, dark green dress that she had gotten from a nice store in Dublin. Over that she wore a dark cloak with her hood pulled up, not because she was afraid of the sun that loomed overhead, but she didn't want to be recognized.

Hikari touched her sleeve and Shizuka glanced back.

"Is that him?" She asked her.

Shizuka looked forward to see a dark haired man walking down the street with his eyes on the ground. His hair was a little past his shoulders, hanging in his dark blue eyes. He was pale and his face was some sort of sad, nonetheless, all the women seemed to be staring at him.

Shizuka notted to Hikari and the two of them quickened thier pace to walk in front of her. Shizuka gulped as they approached him. He nearly jumped ten feet in the air when Koi and Hikari stepped in front of him.

"Byakuya." Koi said as she smiled at him. "Long time, no see."

"There was a reason I kept my distance." His eyes glanced behind them where Shizuka still kept her eyes on the ground.

"You don't need to be scared of us." Hikari told him sincerly. "We know what you're going through. You look pale, when's the last time you ate?"

"None of your buisness." He told her sharply.

"Byakuya, if you don't...eat, you'll die." Koi whispered.

"I don't care." He spat.

"I do."

Hikari and Koi turned to look at Shizuka, thier eyes weary.

"Shizuka-sama, please, we can take care of him." Koi murmered.

"He's obviously not listening." Shizuka raised her head, looking into Byakuya's dark blue eyes with her own hazel ones. "Why do you insist on commiting suicide?"  
"Because." He glared at her. "I just do."

"You shouldn't." Shizuka gave him her own narrowed eyes, stepping forward and catching his sleeve when he tried to back away.

"Stay away from me." He demanded.

"Byakuya, please..." Shizuka clutched his arm. "You don't have to live like this."

"I chose not to be a monster." He ripped his arm away from her.

She growled as he ran down the street, taking a turn into a dark alley.

"Stupid." She muttered before running after him.

She had gotten faster since she had first awoken. She was now flashing between her obsticles, turning around the corner in mere seconds. She saw Byakuya stumbling just as she saw the dark figure that hid in the shadows ahead.

"Byakuya, no!" She called.

But it was too late.

The Chiropteran lunged at him, tackling him down to the ground instantly. She was suddenly there as the monster ravaged his throat. She unsheathed her sword and let her blood run down the blade before cutting into the creature and watching it fade into the wind.

She collapsed next to Byakuya as Koi and Hikari were suddenly there beside her.

Shizuka pulled Byakuya's head onto her lap.

"Byakuya, open your eyes." She nearly demanded.

Those dark blue orbs fluttered open and he looked up at her wearily.

"You know that Chiropteran was there, why did you come this way?" She asked desperately.

"You know why..." He whispered.

Shizuka brought her wrist up to her lips, biting down and feeling the blood emerge. Byakuya caught it before she could put it to his mouth.

"Please, Shizuka..." He reached up with his other hand and touched her face. "Just let me die."

"No." She shook her head, trying to unblur her eyes so she could see his face.

"Shizuka..." He whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Her heart was breaking, shattering before her. She wanted him to live, but he refused to. Why couldn't he just live?

"I still love you." He breathed as she quietly sobbed. "I just can't live like this..."

"But I do!" She argued. "I don't _like_ it, but you don't have to kill for food, Byakuya. Please...."

"I just can't, my love." Byakuya whispered. "I just can't..."

"Why...? Why can't you be with me?" She pleaded as her head drooped to his chest.

He ran a hand through her hair as he felt himself slipping away.

"I will always love you." He whispered.

She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his softly.

"I love you." She said brokenly when the light in his eyes faded away.

She watched his head limped back, his body immobile in her arms. Her heart disintigrated for a moment, only grief left to hold her together.

"Byakuya..." She whispered. "Please...come back....Byakuya!"


	6. Chapter 5

"Byakuya!"

Shizuka screamed his name as she shot up on the nedoko. Hikari, Koi and Sora were instantly by her side. She felt the warm tears pouring down her face and sobs escaping her throat. She felt broken, so very broken.

"No..." She shook her head. "No, he didn't..."

She cried as Saya was suddenly at the door.

"What's wrong?" Saya asked as she walked forward.

She recieved a glance from both Koi and Hikari that told her to turn around and leave as Sora wrapped Shizuka in his arms. She gulped before nodding and leaving.

"Shizuka-sama, what was the dream about?" Sora asked her.

He knew, though. He looked up at Hikari and Koi and they gave each other knowing looks. It was easy to see exactly what this dream was about.

"Byakuya..." Shizuka gasped. "He wouldn't eat...he wanted to die...he left me."

She buried her face in Sora's shoulder as she cried. Sora rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her. He convinced himself that the reason he was hurting was because Shizuka was crying and not because he had lost his chance, which was partially true.

"It's okay." Hikari patted her back. "Byakuya's just fine, okay? I promise you."

"Wha...What?" Shizuka lifted her head and looked back at the twins.

"Byakuya is fine, just trust us." Koi said.

"But...where? Where is he?" Shizuka demanded.

"Trust us, please, Shizuka-sama." Hikari muttered. "He's just fine."  
Shizuka leaned back into Sora's arms and nodded. She felt a lot better when Sora kissed her forehead.

She noticed the light of dawn coming in from the windows and lifted her head.

"It's morning." She told them as she wiped her cheeks. "When is that Soul Reaper guy going to get here?"

"Noon." Sora said sharply.

Shizuka nodded before standing. She walked towards the bathroom.

"Shizuka-sama." Hikari called.

Shizuka turned and caught the cloths Hikari threw towards her and nodded her thanks with a smile before emerging into the bathroom.

She splashed water on her face, feeling the coolness of it wash away her tears. When she lifted her head, she saw that her hair was indeed a mess. It had somehow gotten longer through the night, and it reached a little bit past her shoulders now.

She played with the ends of it in her fingertips, wondering how it grew so much in such a short time.

_Oh, well..._ She thought before turning to take a quick shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuka let the towel drop from around her twenty minutes later after drying off, picking up the dress Hikari had given her. She immediantly raised an eyebrow.

It was short, probably a couple inches above her knees and the color of the midnight sky, matching her hair. The seam was a little frayed and the sleeves went down to her elbow. When she put it on, she found that it fit her perfectly, which lead her to think if she would every grow any older.

She didn't really care, because _no one _ wanted to get old and frail looking.

She let her hair down out of a towel and brushed it out before throwing the towels in the dirty-cloths hamper and skipping out the door.

When she came out, Hikari and Koi were leaning against each side of the door frame. The smiled at her before Koi help out a pair of boots.

"I will break my face." Shizuka shook her head.

"It's all you've got." Hikari pointed out.

Shizuka groaned and grabbed the boots.

While putting them on she noticed that they were quite comfortable for combat boots. They laced up the side and went halfway up her leg. Of course, she did feel like a stripper in this little dress and combat boots, or maybe a dematrix or something. Either way, she felt like a slut. And she was totally going to get back at the twins for this later.

Walking out of the room, she didn't miss the way Sora's eyes kind of dialated at the look of her, making her grimace. She snatched the sheathed sword from him and wrapped the belt that it was attatched to around her waist.

She walked downstaired to find Saya and Hagi waiting at the door, talking to Urahara. She smiled at Tessai as she walked past and gave Yoruichi one last pet on the head before walking up to him.

"Thank you again, Kisuke." Shizuka said when Saya had walked out the door. "You're a lifesaver."

"I know, I know." He waved his fan again. "You look quite dazzling, Shizuka-san! The Chiropteran will drop dead from one look!"

Shizuka resisted the urge to smack someone.

"Umm...thank you." She said tightly. "We'll just be leaving now."

"Good luck!" Urahara called as she walked out with her entourage following.

"Thanks!" She waved back before turning to Sora, deciding she was going to give the twins the silent treatment. "Where are we meeting up with this guy?"

Saya and Hagi fell into step by Sora as he answered.

"The park." Sora pointed ahead to a nearly abandoned park that rested next to the woods.

"Ah." She nodded. "What time is it?"

"Five minutes before twelve." Sora told her. "We're a bit late."

Shizuka's eyes scanned the park carefully, her eyes going a little wide when she saw a light come out of nowhere and a door appear.

"Woah, that it?" She asked as she pointed.

"Yes." Sora muttered.

They walked into the park with Saya and Shizuka heading the crowd when a tall man with grey hair and a permanent grin stuck on his face walked out of the door. Shizuka approached him with her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Something about this guy made her uneasy.

"Ah, goody!" He called, smiling as they all walked up to him. "Ya made it!"

Shizuka glanced back at Sora, as if asking if this guy was for real and he shrugged.

"I'm Shizuka." Shizuka bowed before turning. "This is Saya and her Chevallier, Hagi, they'll be coming with us to help. I have a feeling you already know Sora and the twins."

"Yes, I do." He beamed. "I'm Captain Gin Ichimaru. Nice ta meet ya."

"Right..." Shizuka scratched the back of her head, but caught when his gaze kind of wandered down.

Sora coughed and stepped forward. "Ichimaru, we don't have time for you to check her out, okay?"

Shizuka couldn't help but snicker. Go Sora.

"Well, I don't know what ya mean." Gin smirked. "But, back to the point. Usually, humans wouldn't be able to go to the Seireitei, but we've rigged this one to where you'll automatically be converted from yourselves into Spiritual particals. Don't worry, you'll still be yourself and look like you."

Sora nodded.

"Come along now." Gin whirled around, his haori turning with him.

They wearily followed him into the Sekai Gate, wondering what the hell they'd gotten themselves into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuka gasped as her eyes caught the first look at the Seireitei.

It was beautiful, and mid-day. The sky was a pretty and a nice baby blue color. The clouds were fluffy and wandering aimlessly everywhere. The buildings around were all divided into sections, it looked like, and added to the intrigue.

"You like?" Ichimaru asked her.

She nodded as she followed him forward.

"I've been asked to escort you to the Captain's meeting." Gin told her. "And it looks like your friends will be comin', too."

Shizuka nodded again as they walked towards a big building with a single line inside a diamond shape printed on it. She took that as some kind of 1st headquarters or something.

Gin nodded to the guards as they opened the doors and revealed the Captains lined up with what seemed to be the head captain at the front.

He was old and had long, white hair and a crinkley face. He _had_ to be the boss.

Shizuka kept her chin up as she walked past all the Captain's, not really looking at thier faces.

She stopped in front of the old man when Gin bowed to him before taking his place with the rest of the Captains.

"Shizuka, I do presume." The old man said.

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

"My name is Captain-Commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai of the 1st Division." He introduced himself and Shizuka resisted the laughter bubbling up at the funny name. "I am the head captain of the Gotei 13 in the Soul Society. As you know, we're the protecters of souls, Shinigami. And these souls are in danger."

"I understand." Shizuka smiled. "That's why I'm here."

"Very well." He nodded. "I suggest you get aquainted with the other Captain's here first. Please, everyone, introduce yourselves."

Shizuka turned as Gin waved. "You already know me. Go on, Aizen-san!"

Aizen gave Gin a look before smiling warmly at Shizuka and the rest of them. "I'm Captain Sousuke Aizen of the 5th Division. It's a pleasure."

Shizuka nodded to him before her eyes wandered to the next Captain, her eyebrows raising at the basket on his head.

"I am Captain Saijin Komamura of the 7th Division." He said instantly in a muffled voice.

She nodded again.

"Captain Kaname Tosen of the 9th Division." Said the next one.

From one look, she knew he was blind. But she didn't pity him, she knew no one liked pity, so she'd given it up a long time ago.

"Zaraki Kenpachi of the 11th Division." He had hostility and mocking in his voice that made Shizuka smile.

She liked picking on the tough guys, it made her laugh.

"Captain Juushiro Ukitake of the 13th Division." The white haired man said next.

He didn't look old, maybe a little sick, but his face was definatly young. And quite good looking, as well. She smiled genuinely at him.

Shizuka turned her head to the other line, trying not to laugh as she saw the next contender.

"Captain Mayuri Kurosuchi of the 12th Division." He said arrogantly.

She bit her lip before forcing her eyes to the next one, almost missing that the little Captain was shorter than expected, and looked to be about ten.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th Division." He said with a tense voice.

She grimaced at him before looking up at the much taller Captain beside him.

"Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the 8th Division, ma'am." He said, tilting his straw hat up a little to look at her and wink.

She blushed a little before her eyes ever-so-slowly, almost in slow motion, caught the next Captain.

_Oh, my..._ She suddenly thought, her eyes wide and revealing everything going through her mind.

But those dark blue eyes didn't even look at her, they stared at the wall, content in avoiding her features. She kept frozen as she waited.

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th Division." He said slowly, his eyes momentarily glancing at her.

She knew then that he knew. The look he gave her, of pure gentleness and caring, told her everything she needed to know.

He heart raced as she somehow found the will to look away at the next Captain.  
"Captain Retsu Unohana of the 4th Division." The next one said as she bowed her head.

Shizuka looked past her at the next Captain, who looked like a little petite Chinese girl and resisted the urge to hug the poor girl, because she looked miserable.

"Captain Soifon of the 2nd Division." She said strongly.

Shizuka frowned slightly before plastering a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet all of you." She told them. "Just so you know, I'll introduce you to my friends. This is Sora, Hikari and Koi, my Chevallier. This is Saya and her Chevallier, Hagi. Me and Saya will be the ones with the power to kill your little pests."

She turned back to Yamamoto and looked seriously up at him.

"Before I forget, I have a question."

"Please, do ask." He nodded to her.

"You say the Seireitei is cut off from the other towns." Shizuka looked back at Sora and he nodded. "Have the Chiropteran been able to make it through your gates yet?"

"No, most of the ones that come looking around here, aren't able to make it past our Kido defenses." He told her.

She had no idea what "Kido defenses" were, but he had answered her question and she nodded.

"Now, let us begin the briefing." He went on.

Shizuka nodded, feeling someone staring at her back. She couldn't tell if it was Sora or Byakuya, but it was most likely Sora. Byakuya seemed quite interested in that wall.

Sora's teeth were clinched. He wanted to turn around and punch Byakuya out on the floor, but knew that the Captain would probably kick his ass in return, and it would upset Shizuka, so he decided not to. He kept his eyes intent on Shizuka's back, trying to find comfort in the sight of her, and felt a lot better when she reached back and grabbed his hand.

He smiled a little, remembering how she always seemed to know he was staring at her.


End file.
